


a small step for the others, a giant leap for a sweaty man named mark lee

by theaugmentedeye



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM, WAYV
Genre: Established Relationship, Extremely bad writing, Insecure Mark Lee (NCT), M/M, hand size differences, mark is a sweaty guy, moping lucas, wrote this right after getting clowned by wayv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaugmentedeye/pseuds/theaugmentedeye
Summary: mark is afraid of holding hands, yukhei just wants to reciprocate his boyfriend's touchiness.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 71





	a small step for the others, a giant leap for a sweaty man named mark lee

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this out of embarrassment of weishennies' stupidity, extremely bad writing ahead so read at your own risk. me writing three stupid lumark fics in a row is a cry for help i think.

**holding hands is probably one of mark's biggest fears.**

**but holding hands with his boyfriend _is a whole new topic_.**

he's already insecure with his small hands accompanied by his chapped nails and rough palms, and his god damned sweaty nature doesn't help either. he doesn't know why the hell he's so sweaty but he just can't help it.

and now that his boyfriend is lowkey moping for brushing him off earlier. it's not that its yukhei's fault or anything it's just that he has sweaty hands and he's afraid that'll disgust the older as to why he doesn't even bother holding hands with him, always resorting to grabbing his boyfriend's pretty buff arms or his strong ass thighs that can probably crush mark's airways if he asks the older to chokehold him with those meaty thighs.

so when the older reciprocates the absolute touchiness of the younger with holding hands, mark's head goes into an internal panic mode in which almost all of his body parts start to sweat about its fear of being sweaty as hell which is just so fucking dumb like? _**why the hell does he sweat about sweating? how does that even make sense?**_ he questions himself.

and now... he has a big sulky puppy on their bedroom named wong yukhei. mark wants to explain but he's too embarrassed to talk about it. he honestly just wants to somehow immaculately telepathically tell the older about his insecurity but unfortunately much to his dismay, his normal human ass isn't gifted with such power.

so all he does is contemplate and drown himself in complete embarrassment about his weird body quirks. but he thinks about the older and his perspective and as to how it looks like he's completely avoiding the older's reciprocation of his affection towards to younger, it's clear that it's done with good intentions so mark could only sigh and pick up sudden courage to talk with the older.

mark didn't even need to knock as the older already had opened the door once he stepped right in front of their bedroom door's chambranle. mark could only look at him with a mix of a shocked and puzzled look. the older takes over immediately and says **"i could tell by the heavy footsteps ringing from the hallway."** and lets the younger in their shared bedroom.

**"well... uh... uhm how do i say this..."** mark fumbles with his words while unconsciously fidgets with his hands and the older took the first move to lay the younger's hand upon his thigh, soothingly rubbing it, almost massaging it with the direction his hand is moving.

**"so... tell me... why are you uncomfortable with completely holding hands with me?"** yukhei breaks the ice and mark had calmed down and had collected his mind with the comfort the older had given him. **"well..."** the younger starts off and talked about his insecurity and sweaty background. the older understands and agrees that it's ok and that he doesn't mind the younger's sweaty hands after all he mostly envelopes the younger's small ones.

mark had been relieved after explaining it to the older and both of them took it slowly. as time goes by yukhei had felt the younger's comfort with how he'd been more open about holding hands. sometimes, he-mark had been the first one to initiate and yukhei could only form such a big smile that'd probably rip his pretty face but he doesn't mind.

he's just happy that the younger had been more open and comfortable around him and that's all that matters.

_**for now.** _


End file.
